


Just like the Christmas Day (when I think of you)

by avenged_tobio



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Party, Crushes, F/M, Featuring the beagle line being little trolls as usual, Fluff, I just wanted to write a blushy love struck Suho, I tried y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_tobio/pseuds/avenged_tobio
Summary: In all honesty, Junmyeon should have known better than to tell the beagle line, of all people, about his tiny crush on Irene.(Because my aesthetic is Red Velvet fanboy Suho and I firmly believe that he would willingly throw down for their honor.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed but I've wanted to write this for a while and I did it all in one sitting (which I haven't done in a while).  
> And to Chester who listened to me talk about writing this for forever... I finally did it beb.

In all honesty, Junmyeon should have known better than to tell the beagle line, of all people, about his tiny crush on Irene.

He doesn’t even know how it happened. One day he walked by the dance room where Red Velvet were practicing “Russian Roulette” for their comeback stage, but after looking for a minute, he left because he didn’t want to be creepy staring at them through the door window. Next thing he knew, he was looking up all of their old performances and staying up until later than he should watching them. He’s always been known to be the biggest girl group fanboy in EXO, probably in all of SM, especially when it came to their sister groups, Girls’ Generation and Red Velvet.

But it wasn’t lost on his bandmates how he blushed whenever one of their songs came on or whenever someone mentioned one of the members. He had no shame in singing “Lucky Girl” at the top of his lungs or learning the dance for “Ice Cream Cake”. His phone’s music library had all of their songs and he listened to them between breaks on their tour. It was especially at its worst whenever the names Bae Joohyun or Irene was even breathed in his vicinity. He had to admit to himself that he had a little something for their pretty leader.

He never thought he would actually voice it, though, until the night that he happened to be watching their goodbye stage for “Russian Roulette” in their Hangzhou hotel before their next concert. His ears were beet red and he didn’t even notice when Jongdae came into their shared room.

“Watching something good, hyung?” he asked, scaring the older man.

Junmyeon stopped the video on his phone and blushed even harder. “Yeah, you can say so.”

Jongdae tried to see what was on his screen but Junmyeon pulled away so he wouldn’t give away his little secret. Unfortunately, this resulted in him being chased around the room by the younger man while he begged “slow down, hyung, I just want a look!” Finally Jongdae caught up, after Junmyeon gave up on running, and he pulled his phone away to see what he was so focused on watching. “Really, Suho? Is that why you’ve been on a Red Velvet kick lately?”

Junmyeon pouted and pulled away. “I guess you can say so, yes.”

Jongdae went from surprised to a sneaky smirk. “I see. Got a bias yet?”

“Irene,” he mumbled as he turned back to his own bed, but Jongdae heard it all.

“Ohhhh, a crush on the pretty leader, huh?”

Junmyeon turned his face into the pillow shyly. “It’s not a crush, okay?”

“Junmyeon, pal, hyung. I think you’ve been a bigger fan of Red Velvet than Red Velvet have been of themselves. You got a crush, don’t lie to yourself.”

“Okay, maybe,” Junmyeon answered with his face smooshed in the pillow.

Jongdae came over and ran his fingers through his leader’s hair. “Sure, Suho. Have fun figuring this one out.”

Eventually Jongdae let it go, but it didn’t occur to Junmyeon at the moment that he would consider telling the other two beagles, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, about his little secret. Of course, they’re always stuck together like the Three Musketeers of K-pop, so it would make sense that EXO’s resident troll would say _something_ about it. Junmyeon knew he did whenever one of the three played a Red Velvet song as he walked by, or another one of them would randomly call out Irene’s name to watch him snap his head around to see.

This little predicament explains how he ended up in his current situation: at the annual SM Entertainment holiday party. The dinner was good but Junmyeon was having more fun watching his fellow labelmates dance and walk around in ugly Christmas sweaters. Kyungsoo watched over his bandmates to make sure their shenanigans weren’t too out of control, but even he had a hard time trying to wrestle the heavily intoxicated Baekhyun from the karaoke machine. Drunk Baekhyun is a diva Baekhyun, and the rest of the company had to learn this the hard way. Everyone was way too entertained watching him belt out “All I Want for Christmas” right now, and earlier when he was singing “Pretty Girl” by f(x), to try to kick him off the stage. (Although, to be fair, hearing him slur out the line “Introducing the wicked witch of the west, so all you pretty little princesses now get out the way” in his best Amber Liu impression was perfect Instagram material.)

Eventually, a less intoxicated but still tipsy Chanyeol managed to coax him off the stage and the karaoke machine earned its much needed break. The regular music soon returned and the partygoers found their spots back on the dance floor. Junmyeon looked over to see Irene happily dancing with Wendy and Seulgi, and he thought she looked cute in her red sweater dress and black tights. Of course, once again, he was snapped out of it by the sound of Jongdae’s voice.

“Why aren’t you dancing, hyung?” he asked, dragging the other two beagles behind him.

Junmyeon shrugged. “Maybe when my dinner settles down.”

Chanyeol looked over where Junmyeon was staring and smirked. “Or are you too busy doing something else?”

“Go talk to her, Suho,” Baekhyun blurted out, leaning on the tallest beagle for support.

“Maybe later.”

“ _Maybe later_ nothing. Maybe now.” Chanyeol answered for him and went over to the group, leaving Baekhyun to lean on Jongdae. Junmyeon hid behind his hands while he saw Chanyeol talking to Irene, who suddenly smiled and nodded in agreement to something. Next thing he knew, she was following the lanky rapper back to the table and Chanyeol stepped out of her way. “Junmyeon, have you met Irene?” he asked before he moved out of the way completely. “You can thank me later, hyung,” he whispered before he and the other two guys walked away, smiling at them at the table.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and turned back to the lady in front of him. “Forgive my dongsaengs. They can be a little rambunctious sometimes.”

Irene shook her head. “They’re fine. I bet there’s never a dull moment in your dorm, huh?”

“Never, fortunately for me I guess.” He laughed and felt his heart skip a little beat when she returned it.

“So Chanyeol told me you’ve been wanting to talk to me for a while?”

Junmyeon’s ears blushed red again and he scratched the back of his neck. “Oh so is that what he said?”

“Junmyeon,” Irene answered softly, reaching out to rub her hand on his on the table. “It’s okay. You know you don’t have to be shy around me.”

“I’m sorry, Irene. It’s just… I think you’re really pretty and I don’t want to scare you away, that’s all. I saw you practice one time for your comeback and I guess you kind of made a fan out of me.”

“You’re adorable, Junmyeon. But if you ever wanna talk more, you know I don’t bite. Why are you sitting down here all by yourself?”

“The mood hasn’t hit me yet, but if that’s an invitation then I’m definitely in the mood now.”

Irene smiled and took him by the hand. “Then it’s an invitation. Let’s go.” The two of them joined her bandmates on the dance floor and he fit right in with them. He showed off how he taught himself the choreography for “Ice Cream Cake” by himself and found his rhythm in the music in no time. The best part was finally being able to enjoy some time with his crush – yes, sometime between September and now, he accepted that she was his crush – and soon he didn’t feel so nervous around her.

By 3 in the morning, most of the partygoers were gone, Baekhyun had returned to the karaoke machine (this time passionately performing “Sentimental” by Winner on repeat), and Junmyeon was saying goodbye to Irene. “So when will you be free again?” she asked, slipping on her coat.

“I don’t know. Hopefully sometime after our tour ends next year. You?”

“We’re working on another comeback ourselves soon. But when you are free” – she took his phone and put her number in it – “give me a call, okay? And don’t forget to text me whenever you have a free moment.” She winked and followed her bandmates out the door to their van.

Junmyeon stared down at the new contact and smiled. Maybe telling the beagle line about his little crush wasn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
